Episode 2: Rules
"Rules" is the second episode of '' Life is Strange 2. It was released on January 24, 2019 for PS4, Xbox One, and PC. Synopsis Official "The two brothers continue their journey on the road into the winter months & struggle against the cold. As Daniel gradually falls ill, Sean’s concern for his younger brother increases and decides the pair of them must make their way to their distant grandparent’s house to recover and seek shelter. During their stay, they encounter next-door neighbor Chris, a young boy the same age as Daniel who believes he is a super-hero by the name of Captain Spirit. As Daniel and Chris begin to form a friendship, Sean insists on Daniel following a set of rules around his power. Will Daniel keep his power concealed or break the rules in a time of need?"Steam Store page Checkpoints #Young Apprentice #Ship, Captain, Crew #Rule of Might #The Road to Beaver Creek #Sanctuary #The Gingerbread House #Bending Laws #Christmas Spirit #Confessions #Screeching Tires #Breaking Free Characters * Sean Diaz * Daniel Diaz * Mushroom * Claire Reynolds * Stephen Reynolds * Karen Reynolds (Mentioned) * Lyla Park (Phone call) * Ellery (Mentioned) * Eric (Mentioned) * Adam (Mentioned) * Jenn Murphy (Mentioned) * Chris Eriksen * Charles Eriksen * Emily Eriksen (Mentioned) * Nick * Cassidy * Finn * Angus Lee Deaths * Mushroom - After being let outside while Sean and Daniel prepare to leave for Beaver Creek, Mushroom is attacked and dragged away from the abandoned house by a wild cougar. * Cougar '(Determinant)' - Upon finding the cougar that killed Mushroom, Daniel will telekinetically ensnare it. If Sean chooses not to step forward and intervene, Daniel will snap the cougar's neck with his powers in a fit of rage. Licensed Soundtrack * Red - Mt. Wolf (Played during montage as Sean and Daniel traverse towards Beaver Creek) * I Found A Way - First Aid Kit (Covered by Cassidy at the Christmas market, played over ending scene) * Death with Dignity - Sufjan Stevens (Instrumental, played over several scenes involving Chris Eriksen) Reception Episode 2 received generally favorable to average reviews.MetacriticOpenCritic GameSpot praised the episode for its strong attention to detail in environments, engrossing writing and heartfelt performances.GameSpot: Life Is Strange 2: Episode 2 Review - With Great Power (January 22, 2019) "The decision-making mechanic does not overwrite the nuanced motivations and personalities of the characters." Key points of criticism were the under-utilization of interesting newly-introduced characters, (...). * Steam user-reviews are "mostly positive" out of 115 reviews. * Destructoid rated the episode as "good" with a score of 7/10.Destructoid: Review: Life is Strange 2: Episode 2: Rules (January 23, 2019) * GameSpot rated the episode as "great" with a score of 8/10. *... Achievements There are nine achievements the player can earn on Steam, PlayStation or Xbox for finding collectibles or drawing something. Trivia * The title "Rules" has two meanings within the context of the episode. It may allude to Sean's rules regarding keeping Daniel's power a secret, which is brought into question over the course of the episode. It may also allude to Claire's overly strict house rules, which Sean and Daniel struggle under and eventually break in order to find more information about their mother. * Trains (and ''training) represent freedom and change in the context of the episode. ** Training his powers allow Daniel to grow and develop, but they are repressed for his safety. ** Both Sean and Karen intended to escape the Reynolds' home and their rules via train. ** The fact that Stephen took nearly a decade to build his model train set may be a reference to Daniel's age (9), and therefore allude to a parent's long journey to lay the foundation for his child's future. ** Cassidy and Finn essentially live without rules and jump on freighters, which Sean finds an attractive idea. Gallery Concept Art LiS2-E2-Rules_Keyart.jpg|The episode's key art. Promo Screenshots Life_is_Strange_2_Episode_2_Roads_Promo_Still_1_-_Power.jpg Life_is_Strange_2_Episode_2_Roads_Promo_Still_2_-_Shelter.jpg Life_is_Strange_2_Episode_2_Roads_Promo_Still_3_-_Reynolds_House.jpg Life_is_Strange_2_Episode_2_Roads_Promo_Still_4_-_Chris_&_Daniel.jpg Life_is_Strange_2_Episode_2_Roads_Promo_Still_5_-_Sean_&_Daniel.jpg Trailers Life is Strange 2 - Live Action Trailer PEGI LIFE IS STRANGE 2 Episode 2 Teaser Trailer Post Credit Scene Captain Spirit Returns in Life is Strange 2 - Ep 2 PEGI Life Is Strange 2 Episode 2 RULES - Official Website Teaser (HD) Life is Strange 2 - Episode 2 Launch Trailer ESRB References ru:Эпизод 2: Правила pt-br: Episódio 2: Rules Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes (Season 2) Category:Episodes Category:Episode 2: Rules